This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many electronic equipment and/or systems (e.g., power supplies) use multiple power sources to increase the reliability of the power supplied to a load of electronic equipment and/or systems. Automatic transfer switch circuits are commonly used to alternate between two different power sources by switching from a primary power source to a secondary backup power source when the primary power source fails, is unable to provide sufficient power, voltage, etc. Accordingly, the automatic transfer switch circuit assists in maintaining a supply of power to an electronic system in the event of a failure of one of a primary power source.